pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clair
"I am Clair. The world's best dragon master. I can hold my own against even the Pokémon League's Elite Four. Do you still want to take me on? ...Fine. Let's do it! As a Gym Leader, I will use my full power against any opponent! Don't think I will go easy on you." －Clair, Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal. Clair (Japanese: イブキ Ibuki) is the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym located in Johto. She uses -type Pokémon. Her Gym badge is called the Rising Badge and the TM she gives the player after beating her contains Dragonbreath. In Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver, it is Dragon Pulse. In her gym, the trainer must use the HM Strengthtpush boulders into the lava, eventually making a path to Clair. In both the original and the remake games, Clair refuses to give the Rising Badge even after the player beast her. She requires that the player goes to the Dragon's Den and finds a Dragon Fang in order to earn the badge. In Pokémon Crystal, she still refuses to give the badge, but the player goes to the Dragon's Den to pass the Dragon users' challenge instead. After that, she gives the badge. Clair's Gym title is "The Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon". In the Anime Ash and co. encounter Clair when they encounter both her Dratini and Gyarados. The Dratini was under her protection and she didn't want anyone to hurt it while it went through the process of shedding its skin. Clair has also proven to be quite agile when she was swinging from branch to branch to try and catch up with Team Rocket like a pro gymnast. When Dratini was about to be shocked Clair blocked it. This act moved Dratini so much it evolved into Dragonair. Later on it was revealed that she and Liza from Charific Valley have been friends since they were girls. Clair's Voice actress in the English Dub was Megan Hollingshead.﻿ Sprites Pokémon Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Rematch Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ;Dragon-type Tournament ;Johto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Pokémon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1 Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Anime Voice Actress *'English:' Megan Hollingshead *'Japanese: '''Yuko Mita *'Polish:' Joanna Domanska *'Spanish:' Maria Antonia Rodriguez *'Iberian Spanish:''' Liliana Barba Gallery Trivia *Clair is Lance's younger cousin. *In Pokémon Crystal, she has a grandfather who lives in the Dragon's Den. *Clair is the only gym leader to not have Hoenn or Sinnoh-based Pokémon in her rematch roster in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. *In Pokémon Adventures, she seems to dislike and fear her cousin Lance. *Clair is extremely prideful. This is evident by how she refuses to give the player a gym badge after defeating her, and doesn't believe the player passed the test her grandfather gives to him. *In her original Generation II artwork and the Master Quest season of the Anime Clair's hair was pale blue and the sides of her hair pointed downward. In addition to that her outfit was black. In her updated Generation IV artwork and in "An Egg Scramble" her hair is sky blue, the sides of her hair pointed upward and her outfit is blue as well. *She and Iris are both female gym leaders who specialize in Dragon-type Pokémon. **They are also the final Gym Leaders in their respective regions (Though the player faces Iris only in Pokémon White Version) Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Characters from Johto